STRIKE Team Alpha
by AgentHaler7713
Summary: -Story up for Adoption - Some heroes are born, others are made through blood, sweat and tears. A new team of highly trained military operatives are put together to form a new team, a task-force by S.H.I.E.L.D., what happens when members from the five military branches are all put on one team and expected to work together. Story takes place in the year 2017. SYOC.
1. Prologue New Beginning

STRIKE Team Alpha

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, the Avengers, or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or Supernatural and the Winchester Brothers' Sam and Dean. This is an AU so stuff after Civil War hasn't happened yet and will not happen. The Avengers now know Coulson is Alive. Does not follow story line past Captain America Civil War, so keep that in mind while reading folks.

Prologue - The Beginning

Day 1 in Dry Dock

Tony Stark never thought he'd be in this position when he was a kid. He came out to the flight deck to think, to clear his head. Hell, he didn't think he'd have done half the things he did after he turned 21. Here he stood on the flight deck of the helicarrier nicknamed the Praetorian looking out over the ocean. Large expanses of water used to bother him, stemming from his time in captivity in Afghanistan back in 2008. Not anymore. 'God that seemed like so long ago now' he thought to himself as the cool wind whipped at his face.

He shoved his hands further into his tactical pants pockets to shield them from the air. They were in dry dock for the next week, doing routine maintenance and resupplying and restocking the carrier. With a 5,000 plus crew, that was airborne 24/7 for 182 days give or take, Tony wondered how the crew didn't go steer crazy. Or how people weren't air sick. 'Guess it's just like getting your 'sea legs' but in the air after a few weeks' he thought. It just became normal, in their not so normal world of Gods and Aliens and Supernatural beings. Yes, werewolves, vampires, ghosts, and banshees were real. The Winchester brothers, could attest to that.

If only Howard could see him now. Tony Stark, Billionaire, Genius, Husband, Philanthropist…Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., yeah, he definitely didn't think he'd be here, even though it was 2017. A lot had happened last year, the Clash of the Avengers people were calling it, the Civil War is what Barton had called it. The Winter Soldier becoming Bucky Barnes again and Tony finding out that The Winter Soldier had killed his parents. He'd had a particularly emotional call with his twin brother AJ Stark, about that. It took all of Tonys' older brother skills and placating to calm his brother down. Not to have him hop on a plane and come down and beat up the poor man. Tony realized it wasn't Bucky, but the Winter Soldier programming that had killed his parents, killed his mother and Jarvis. Not James Barnes. That's what he wanted to be called from now on James, he was James now, he wasn't Steves' Bucky anymore.

That had been an adjustment for Steve, but he'd eventually learned to accept it as who his best friend was now. The Sokovia Accords had been amended to something that Steve could agree on therefore sign along with his faction of the Avengers. Now that everyone agreed, Steve and the others were no longer fugitives and could come out of hiding. They were also acquitted of any of the charges brought against them leading up to the Clash of the Avengers at the airport. That had been good news, and Laura was glad to have her husband back and Lila and Cooper were glad to have their father back. So was little Nathaniel Barton as well. Even though he was a baby and wouldn't remember much.

The Avengers now all one team again had found out that Coulson was alive and that he was Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. for a time. That had gone over really well with everyone. Not at all, it had been five years at that point, that everyone had thought Phil had died on the helicarrier in the attack before the Battle of New York.

Either way Coulsons' reign as Director didn't last long, because the general public still believed he was dead. Oh, yeah which included his younger brother Dan, his wife Shelly, and their twin boys Patrick and Ricky. Dan had punched his older brother in the face when he'd shown up their Florida vacation house in a crisp suit and a robotic hand. Needless to say, they had a long talk about loyalty and lying and it thankful didn't end in Phil getting injured. Now Dan expected regular updates from Phil about how he was doing and what was happening in his life. Phil had agreed he really hadn't liked lying Dan and Shelly and the kids either. They were his own real blood family he had left.

After Coulsons' brief reign, he resigned telling President Ellis that the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. should be someone the people can trust. He volunteered Captain America seeing as he was no longer a fugitive and then James could take up the mantel of Captain America, but that was too much too soon for James. Turned out that the General Glen Talbot had someone else in mind one Jeffrey Mace. Coulson and Mace had butt heads in the beginning, but they'd learned to trust and rely on one another. It seemed like Mace was just a natural people person and loved being in front of a camera. It was perfect.

Until it wasn't, a man by the name of Holden Radcliffe had been built this android Aida in secret from the team, not including Fitz though, and it had turned on them all. Like all wacked out androids created by every mad scientist ever. Which had led into the Framework reality universe which from what Tony had heard was absolutely topsy turvy. Ass backwards. Where Hydra had won against S.H.I.E.L.D. in the S.H.I.E.L.D. - Hydra war back in 2014. Fortunately, everyone was able to get out, everyone except Mace who had sacrificed himself to save some kids and other Agents in the Framework. Now if you died in the fake reality you also died in the real world too. Jeffrey Mace had lived up to his name the Patriot that day.

Now there was a large marble slab erected in the late Directors' honor in both the Manhattan field office lobby and the Triskelion quad in Washington, D.C. Those two areas being the most trafficked in both locations. His name was also added to the Wall of Valor along with other Agents like Agent Lincoln Campbell, Agent Nathan Burrows, Agent Antoine Triplett and Agent Victoria Hand. All the facilities and buildings that S.H.I.E.L.D. acquired had been rebuilt those that needed it anyway and all had been resupplied with Stark level security, that meant biometric scans and facial recognition, that was just the basics.

That didn't even account for the heavy-duty security and defenses, that Agents and Troopers didn't know about. But, that was the thing the security measures weren't supposed to be intrusive to everyday life and goings on of S.H.I.E.L.D. For the most part they weren't. It was just nobody wanted a repeat of Hydra is all. For the most part everybody understood that.

Which was a good thing, the only aspect of S.H.I.E.L.D. that was lacking now or in short supply were the STRIKE teams. There were all of three now considering most of the STRIKE unit was previously Hydra. Three teams and that included the infamous STRIKE team Delta. Sergeant Barnes now had his own team, STRIKE team Charlie, and then there was STRIKE team Beta. STRIKE team Beta consisted of the Hawkeyes' merry henchmen. The men that had helped infiltrate the helicarrier five years ago, were now their own fully functional STRIKE team.

Still three teams weren't enough for the whole of SHIELD. Agents got old and were put on inactive rosters or they were killed in action. It was a fact of life as an Agent. SHIELD would always be needed would always be around and therefore would need a new STRIKE team. STRIKE team Alpha, would be that team. That's what Director Stark had decided, if they were going to combat this new threat that scientists were going on about.

A diverse group of individuals, unique and valuable in their own ways. Strong alone, but together, together this team would do tremendous things.

* * *

(Read this before submitting) Background Information for STRIKE Team Alpha on the Story you are submitting characters for. At the top of your Submission Form put All SHIELD Agents are field agents, so I know you read this.

 **ALL SHIELD Agents are Field Agents first and foremost no matter their job or the division in which they work except for the Infantry they're different. Meaning all SHIELD applicants will have gone through basic Field Agent training at either their respective Academy of Operations, Sci-Tech, or Communications. Or for those Agents not in those three academies at a training facility in Houma, Louisiana. The training for Trainees not at the Academies is 13 weeks. And treated very much like any military recruit training program, but with more Intelligence work thrown in here and there.**

 **Keep this in mind when creating your OC's please.**

This story takes place in the current year 2017, a month before the Anniversary of Clash of Avengers and the subsequent Battle at the Hydra Siberian facility between Barnes, Rogers and Tony Stark. I'm trying to keep with the timeline of the movies, but it's hard, so I'm changing a few things up. Mainly AOS (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) team gets out of the Framework sooner like late January early February. Mace still dies in the Framework though. Instead of May 9th being the date of his death it's February 9th.

Just so I can give Tony more time to adjust as being the new Director, although he is still thrown into the role rather fast. Plus, add on the fact that Coulson is and has been alive for five years and hasn't told his old team. Fourth months isn't all that much time, but he worked closely with Coulson to get him up to speed on what he'd been doing as far as S.H.I.E.L.D. went. Hill is named the Deputy Director. Coulson is made Field Commander (which just means he's put in charge of a large group of Intelligence Agents, and handling their missions and operations), after it's run though the U.N. and everything.

Sokovia Accords are law not just for the Avengers and super-powered people, but they effect S.H.I.E.L.D. too. As an agency, they can no longer go wherever and whenever they want anymore, and conduct off the books missions. Everything has to go through committees and get approval. The highest-ranking members within the Intelligence Division and the Infantry Division are the only ones that can go straight to the top and over the heads of the various committees to get operations and missions sanctioned, and expedited.

S.H.I.E.L.D. has gone back to the numeric level security system. To me honestly, I could never wrap my head around why they changed it besides to be 'fairer to personnel', it's just so much easier to understand, than Mace's color coded system. So, Level 10 is Director Level 9 is Deputy Director and so on and so forth. Level 1 access for the potential recruit/applicant, having very little to no access to anything classified. Only having contact with their recruiter, and access to pre-training centers to get them in shape, if they're not SHIELD FIT. Kind of like the DEP program or delayed entry program for the military.

 **At least 3 of the oc's must have military background** , Army, Marine Corps, Navy etc. There is a reason for this one stipulation on character submission. There is a method to the madness as they say.

Follow these eight remarkable people on their journey to become S.H.I.E.L.D. Operatives.

General Requirements (Rules read these please before submitting a character):

Must have American citizenship

Must have a High School Diploma or a GED

Must do research, research is key, well researched info makes author happy.

Must follow form please do not deviate

Must have diversity in your characters

Have Fun and be creative the more detailed you are the better chance you have of getting accepted

 **Send your OC through PM with the Subject line – Branch of Service: OC Name: Last, First, Middle Initial.** Example: My OC – Marine Corps: Haler, Damian R. he won't actually be in it. It is just an example.

* * *

Name (First Middle Last):

Nickname:

Gender:

Birth date (Month, Day ONLY)

Age (18 and up no older than 32):

Nationality:

Appearance (detailed description of how your oc looks):

Any distinguishing features (scars, birthmarks, tattoos, piercings):

Height:

Weight:

Hair Style, Length, Color:

Eyes (shape and color, whether they wear glasses or not):

Dominant Hand:

 **Health**

Blood Type:

Any ailments, medical issues, or disabilities that S.H.I.E.L.D. should know about? (ie. in my stories Clint is 80% deaf):

Any medications or prescription drugs your oc takes for said ailments or medical issues?:

 **Weapons**

Sidearm:

Edged Weapon:

 **Clothing**

Casual Outfit 1:

Casual Outfit 2:

Summer:

Winter:

Active Wear:

Sleepwear:

Military Combat Uniform:

 **Education (Name and years attended)**

High School:

College:

Military Training (schools and training they went through i.e. Boot Camp – School of Infantry (ITB) for Marine Corps):

Military Service (US Army (Rangers, Special Forces- Green Berets), United States Marine Corps (Force Recon, MARSOC), US Air Force, US Navy, (Navy SEALs), US Coast Guard):

Years of Service:

Enlistment History – (Year and age they enlisted, and what their MOS, or rate was (what was their job):

Former Rank (Enlisted all the way through to Officer ranks of [O-3]):

Awards and Decorations (Any medals or ribbons, your oc may have):

Special Skills (Military related CQC, Scuba qualified, HALO qualified etc.):

Language your OC Speaks (four not including English):

 **Powers or Enhancements**

Mutant Powers or other Enhancements (cybernetics, nanties etc. detailed as you can be please):

Power or Enhancement Weaknesses ( **at least THREE please** ):

How did you (your oc) get their mutant powers or enhancements HYDRA experimentation is allowed:

What do you (your oc) think of the Sokovia Accords? Do you believe they are necessary etc.?:

 **Other**

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

 **Favorites**

Favorite Music (Artist, Song, Band etc.):

Favorite Food:

Favorite Drink:

Favorite Books:

Favorite Movie:

Personality (detailed):

 **Background**

Place of Birth:

Hometown:

Current Residence:

Current Location (where your OC is right now in the story can be anywhere in the U.S.):

Known Family Members (Parents, Siblings, Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles):

Known Significant Associates (Friends, Girlfriend, Boyfriend, Mentor, Training Instructor):

How did you (your oc) get recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. (I will use this as an introduction scene for your oc, so make it as detailed and as long as you want):


	2. Chapter 1 Deputy Director Maria Hill

STRIKE Team Alpha

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, the Avengers or it's associated characters. I do however own AJ Stark and his family and Dan Coulson and his family. They are MINE.

A/N: And we have dialogue and interactions in this chapter yeah. Sorry if the prologue was a bit dry. This chapter as you can tell, will be third person in Maria Hills' POV.

 **A/N: Just want to give a special shout out to two readers who have both favorited and are following this story, Azlea and Rebel0304 you two rock this chapter is for you.**

NEED OC'S in order to continue this story. Coming up with eight characters on my own would be boring, and character development and all that. I value reader input. Anyways onward with the story. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Deputy Director Hill

Day 1 in Dry Dock

Maria Hill was only thirty-five years old and she was back in the position of Deputy Director. She'd done a lot in those thirty-five years of life on this earth. She'd enlisted in the United States Marine Corps when she was only seventeen, and she was an honor graduate to boot. She commissioned when she was twenty becoming Second Lieutenant Hill. Her fellow male Marines always underestimated her, because she was a woman. She was an 0204 or a Counterintelligence/Human Intelligence Officer. She was a Captain at the time, she separated from the Corps one rank above as a Major in 2009, and was recruited by Director Fury himself.

Maria was twenty-seven years old when she joined S.H.I.E.L.D and went through the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Operations. Maria was twenty-nine when she graduated, again at the top of her class just like in the Corps. Her probationary year under Agent Melinda May took her to thirty years old. Maria would look back on it now, and realized she learned a lot from the older woman. The Calvary. Maria Hill wasn't like any other Agent in the organization at all, she bypassed all the ranks and Fury made her Deputy Director almost immediately out of her probationary year at age thirty. She was the youngest Deputy Director in the history of the organization.

A lot of the other personnel, Agents, Troopers, Scientists, alike all thought she'd slept her way to the top. I mean you would have had to right, to be up there with the Director so fast so young. The rumors of course weren't true, Nick Fury just saw something in the young Maria Hill, something worthwhile. You don't waste good in Furys' mind and in his mind Maria Hill was damn good at her job. It all fell apart of course in 2014, when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, and pretty much everyone was out of a job. SHIELD had been labeled a terrorist organization by the worlds' media. Fury was no longer Director; therefore, Maria was no longer Deputy Director. Stark had snatched her up almost immediately and given her the job of head of security at Stark Industries.

Now here she was three years later, after the S.H.I.E.L.D. – Hydra war, Ultron, the Sokovia Accords, The Clash of Avengers, she was back in the seat of Deputy Director. You think a woman would get some sort of promotion after all she's been through. No, she was right back where she started just five years older and wiser. Instead of black man with an eyepatch for a boss, her boss had striking chocolate brown eyes and a goatee, and a little brown haired boy swinging from his arm.

Maria blinked rapidly making sure she was seeing clearly. Indeed, she was hanging off the Directors' arm like a monkey was little Ethan James Stark. No, he wasn't Tonys' son he was Tonys' brothers' youngest son. That's right Tony Stark had a twin brother, that a select few people knew about originally. That select few was just James Rhodes, Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan. The only people Tony truly trusted even before he had become Iron Man. Now the whole Avengers and co. knew about the younger Stark. They didn't know everything about the younger man though. That was something Tony kept close to the vest.

This was a side of the Director that hardly anyone got to see. Anyone, but AJ and Rhodey that was. Maria stood by the open hatch to the flight deck and watched the two interact. Tony would pick up Ethan like an airplane and swing him around like he was flying. It was cute and sweet. Never words she ever thought she'd use to describe something that Tony Stark did. If Ethan was here, that meant that AJ was here somewhere as well.

"Afternoon Hill." AJ Stark greeted the brown-haired woman in the navy colored jumpsuit.

Hill to her credit didn't jump or startle in any way at the Captains' voice. "Captain Stark I didn't know you were going to be here." AJ looked exactly like his older brother except for the lack of facial hair not even stubble, something the Marine Corps was very strict about. He was also in civvies a nice dark gray polo and dark wash jeans and black Vans. He had his Oakley sunglasses perched atop his head which was shaved on the sides, tapered in the back and left long on top.

"Perks of being the Directors' brother, he doesn't have to tell you everything Hill."

"No, I guess he doesn't have too." Maria is still intently watching the older Stark with his youngest nephew. AJ is also watching Tony with his youngest son. It's quiet on the flight deck except for Ethan's giggling and laughter. AJ sighed heavily next to Maria. Maria looked out over toward the younger Stark.

"I hate to break'em up, but we've gotta go." AJ said without looking at Hill. AJ then put his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle. Tony and Ethan both stopped moving. Tony let Ethan down and run to his dad.

"Daddy daddy did you see me I was flyin'" Ethan said ecstatically. AJ scooped up his son and hugged him ruffling his hair a bit. "Daddy…" Ethan whined.

"He's a Stark little bro, you know we don't like people messin' with our hair." Tony exclaimed dramatically as he walked over to the little group. "Honestly, I don't know how you do it, I'd look horrible with helmet hair." AJ gave his brother a look and gestured to his head.

"It's not just a job Tony." AJ gently reminded his older twin.

"I know I know it's a lifestyle. I'm extremely proud of you, you made your choice that day I made mine."

"And look at where you are now T, big shot Mr. Director, I bet dads' rollin' in his grave."

"Granpa." Ethan asked looking up at his dad.

"Yes, Ethan your grandpa. He's gone with Grandma and Jarvis."

"That sad." Ethan replied as he curled further into his dads' chest. Whether so he wouldn't show his tears or because of the cold Maria didn't know. That whole Stark men are made of Iron shtick that Howard had come to mind.

"Yeah, yeah it is buddy. Come on let's get you inside before you catch a cold, I don't know what your Uncle was thinking."

"Hey, I resent that tone, the little ankle biter came and found me. He's lucky most of the workers are gone for the day. It's dangerous on a carrier." Tony remarked and smacked his younger brother on the back of the head.

"Bad, Uncle Tony, no hit daddy."

"That's right, Ethan we don't hit." AJ sent a mock glare his brothers' way. Tony stuck out his tongue. 'Very mature Stark.' Maria thought to herself.

"Yes, Director I think you could really learn something from your nephew here." Maria spoke up. The two men had almost forgotten she was there.

Tony looked at Maria quizzically, she had a clipboard in hand. "You need me for something Hill."

"Yes sir, I need your signature and initials for these new Cadet forms."

"Oh, is that all by the look on your face I thought you were going to ask me to give up a kidney or something." Tony took the clipboard after it was put down on the deck and signed where he it was needed and handed it back to Hill, with a wink. "There you go."

"Thank you, Director, I'll get those forms to the TO's (training officers) immediately."

"You do that Hill and afterwards' go home, rest, take a load off, you work too hard."

"Is that an order sir?"

"Yes, Commander Hill it is."

"Just checking sir."

"Of course, you were." Tony turned to AJ and clapped him on the back. AJ smiled wickedly and then punched his brother with the arm that wasn't holding his son.

"That's hurts, Andy". Tony said in mock hurt. "Sometimes I don't know about you misusing your abilities on little ol' me."

AJ was secretly happy his brother had injected him with the modified stable Extremis virus back in 2011. Yeah now he had to sign the Sokovia Accords because he was according the U.N. an 'Enhanced' individual now. It wasn't all that bad for the most part. Though there were some drawbacks that he'd never even though of. That was part of the reason he was actually here in New York.

After he got injured in Iraq and Tony saw how much pain his brother was in, he injected him with Extremis and it's like he was a brand-new man. Healthy as horse to boot. None of those 'nasty blow uppy side effects either.' Tony words not his own.

"Little ha that's killer T, you may not be able to go toe to with Rogers or Barnes, but you can still pack a punch when you want to." Tony snorted at his brother, remembering Siberia, and he shivered. "Sorry, Tony I didn't mean…"

It had been almost a year now since that day in Siberia where Rogers had left Tony alone and cold badly injured and without power to his suit. He still had nightmares about it. He may not need to the arc reactor to live anymore, but it was still apart of him. Without the arc reactor, there was no suit. But there was still Iron Man.

It's like Tony had said to AJ after the Mandarin attacks you can take away all my toys blow up my house take away my suits, but the one thing that people would never take away from him was the fact that he was Iron Man. He was 100 times more than the sum of his parts.

"No, I know what you meant. Come on bro, Ethan, let's get the rest of the fam' together and go out for shawarma." Tony exclaimed mask, perfectly back in place again.

Ever since Tony had had it five years ago after the Battle of New York he was hooked. It became almost a staple in his diet.

"You're buyin' Director." Hill watched the two men walk back into the inner bowels of the carrier before she too followed them. 'Maybe I'll get Chinese for dinner or maybe Thai.' There was a good Thai place close to her apartment in Manhattan. 'Yeah Thai' sounded really good right about now.

End of Chapter 1 - Hope you enjoyed and remember review plz even if it's just one word or to say good job. It makes me happy and motivated.


	3. Chapter 2 Captain Steve Rogers

STRIKE Team Alpha

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, the Avengers or it's associated characters. Nor do I own Daisy as in Daisy "Quake" Johnson or Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez they also belong to the Marvel.

I do however own AJ Stark and his family and Dan Coulson and his family. They are MINE. I don't own Commander Carson though he belongs to **AgentCarson2357** , a friend of mine thanks for letting me use him Mina.

A/N: NEED OC'S in order to continue this story. Coming up with eight characters on my own would be boring, and character development and all that. I value reader input. Anyways onward with the story.

This chapter takes place in the same time frame as chapter 1. The helicarrier is still in the first day of dry dock. This is how the pacing will go for the first few chapters until I get going with the plot of the story and more OC's come into play.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Captain Steve Rogers

New Avengers Facility

Upstate, New York

I'm sitting on the back-porch step of the New Avengers Facility nursing a half-empty beer bottle. It's just off the larger covered patio area from the main cafeteria. It's smaller more intimate there are chairs and several tables set up with umbrellas to keep the heat at bay. Really only we use it. I mean other personnel can use it, but they don't dare venture near. It's nearing early evening so the umbrellas aren't up.

This is the 'Thinking stoop' it's what Sam calls it. It's actually pretty accurate. Kind of like the roof of the I guess former Avengers' Tower now. Just being out in the open air always helps me think. Now that I can actually breathe it in without coughing and hacking up a lung.

I really messed up back in Siberia. I let my emotions get the best of me. Bucky at the time was just following me. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with Tony, about Tony. There were three people in Tonys' life AJ, Rhodey and Drew in that order who had given me explicit instructions, and I'd broken them. 'Not to hurt Tony.' Whether that be physically or mentally, and I'd broken the man badly. Sure, bones healed and bruising faded, but the mental hurt the betrayal of trust. Of that four years of tentative at first, yet amiable friendship broke in one single instant. All it took was one look at Bucky and it's like I wasn't seeing him as the Winter Soldier, and I saw Bucky my Bucky.

I guess Drew was right, I never did see Bucky as the Winter Soldier like everyone else had. Even Natasha who had been trained by him by the Soldier saw him for what he was at the time, a ruthless killer. Who couldn't give two shits about what or who was in his way?

Commander Drew Carson one of his first friends in the 21st century next to the Avengers showed me a lot. Most of all he showed me how wrong I'd been about Tony. Initially, when we'd first met on the helicarrier, that would be a day I'd never forget. All three of the men in Tonys' life had, showed me a different side of Tony. Each in their own way. They each opened my eyes, to a different side of the man I saw on the helicarrier, that day. He wasn't just in this for himself, he didn't just look out for himself. He had a family, both ones that he had made Rhodey and Pepper and Happy and then his twin brother AJ and his family. He was a hero. Taking that nuke into space should have been my first clue.

I had to fix this, there had to be a way to fix this. I had a feeling it would take a lot more than just words and 'I'm sorries' to fix this. It had been almost a year since the battle in Siberia. I had talked to Tony only about business, we never got a chance to sit down and really talk about the aftermath. One thing at a time though, the Team first, that was my immediate concern. Tony could wait. He had his own issues to work out as he was the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and all. He had enough on his plate.

I'd learn later that, that was my first mistake. Putting Tony second. The Avengers may be back together, where half of us weren't fugitives anymore, but we couldn't be more separate than before.

Actually, we're not all back together under one roof anymore, Clint had gone back to his family, but said he'd come if I called. Scott Lang went back to his daughter Cassie, Bruce was still in Fiji somewhere, and that's driving Natasha up the wall. She blamed herself for Bruce staying away she was the one who'd literally pushed Banner off the cliff because we needed the Hulk to fight.

T'Challa was back in Wakanda. That kid, Spider-Man was back in Queens. The only ones of us actually living at the facility full time besides the Troopers and Agents stationed here are me, Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, Sam, Vision, and Rhodey.

James Rupert Rhodes. As a Colonel in the U.S. Air Force, Rhodey had flown 138 combat missions, knowing each one could've been his last. Yet he gets taken out by friendly fire, by Vision. He'd only been an official Avenger for just under a year. The blast was aimed at Sam, but he dodged and it hit Rhodey instead. His suit had immediately gone dead having hit the arc reactor, and he crashed to the ground unconscious.

He had yet to get back in the suit, becoming half paralyzed from the waist down pretty much ended his military and Avengers career. It was just too risky to get back into the suit, he couldn't physically move the lower half of his body, without the exoskeleton. He couldn't fly jets anymore and he couldn't fly in the War Machine armor.

Not to say he wasn't trying he was a damn Airman, and an Avenger he didn't fly 138 combat missions to just give up. Yep, he may not fly again, but he would walk, again. That was something I admired about the Colonel his resilience.

We definitely weren't a cohesive unit anymore. The Clash of the Avengers, as the public were calling it had really changed everyone in a lot of ways. Some more so than others. I'd barely spoken two words to Tony since Siberia and him rectifying the Accords to something a bit more agreeable. Although not having to wear those horrendous tracking bracelets at all times, I don't know how much a compromise that was.

We're still all being controlled and herded like cattle. Told what we can and can't do for the sake of saving people. It still didn't sit right with me, but Tony won he got his way like he always did. It had been almost a year now since the whole 'civil war' that on my mind was anything, but civil. Just look at what happened to Rhodey. What I did to Clint and his family and Scott and his daughter. What I did to Tony, all because of Bucky.

Rhodey and Carson were right, my judgment was clouded in my friendship with Bucky. I had complete and utter tunnel vision all I could see was Bucky and all he'd gone through, what we'd gone through together. The train, the war, everything. He was my best friend, then again so was Tony. As he'd so elegantly said before he punched my lights out.

Commander Carson wouldn't even look at me in the halls of the facility. He was in charge of the Troopers that worked out of the facility. Running their ops and overseeing things on the Infantry or military side of the house of S.H.I.E.L.D. All within the watchful eye of the U.N. of course.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was under as much scrutiny and watch as the Avengers were. There were a ton of new rules and regulations that pretty much scraped the old ones. About S.H.I.E.L.D. being able to go pretty much wherever they wanted and whenever to do who knew what. That was no more. Apparently, according to newly appointed Field Commander Coulson, they had quite a few powered assets working for them now. Daisy "Quake" Johnson and Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez were just two of them.

There was a rumor going around the facility about there being a new STRIKE team being formed. I wasn't one for office gossip, but this intrigued me. The only reason the other three STRIKE teams were even in place, was because they were already established before the Sokovia Accords.

Just in the case of Team Charlie under new leadership. Did they really need a new team, weren't the three S.H.I.E.L.D. had enough? Although Barton was semi-retired and hadn't gone on a S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned mission since before the agency fell. Same with Romanoff. So, I guess STRIKE team Delta was out of commission. Seeing as how much pain and suffering the agency had caused the two Agents, I wouldn't blame them for never wanting to be associated with them anymore. Even though it wasn't really my area to judge or make comment because the Avengers were a separate entity from S.H.I.E.L.D. now. We had our own problems and issues to worry about with the Accords in full effect.

I could care less what Tony was doing with S.H.I.E.L.D. The thing was though I did care, even if the people around me who cared for Tony didn't want me anywhere near the man. Rhodey had made threats, and Commander Carson had made more physical threats do bodily harm if I hurt Tony. The same with AJ Tonys' twin brother which, none of us knew he even had until five years after the Battle of the New York. Tony almost died, no he did, for like a minute or two before Hulk roared in his face. Long story short, AJ had come running figuratively, of course, he was all the way in Quantico, Virginia at the time. He took the first military transport he could to get to New York, military regs aside, Tony was his brother.

Needless to say, we were all shocked beyond belief, when this man looking exactly like Tony in military fatigues shows up at the shawarma restaurant. That had been one tense conversation that I never wanted to be a part of again.

I wonder what Tony is doing right now is he with his brother, what are they talking about. I'm so deep in thought I barely hear the two distinct sets of footprints behind me. Sam and Bucky.

"Natasha's getting pissed, we're all waiting for you to eat man," Sam said as he stood near the entrance of the back porch.

"Yeah, punk you should be lucky it was us, and not Wanda or Carson who came and got you." Bucky chimed in.

"Carson's here, I mean Drews' here?" I asked Bucky dumbfounded.

"Yes, he is Stevie, he's a part of this team, a part of this family, you said so yourself, even if he is working under Stark."

That's right, I had said that Drew had been stuck in the middle of both myself and Tony, throughout the whole civil war debacle. He'd been there from the beginning. He may not have picked a side, but in the end, he did have to sign the Accords, he was mutant just like his twin sister, he couldn't get away from it.

"Come on Steve, we're all hungry and you've done enough brooding for the night," Sam stated arms crossed over his chest.

I got up from the step, took the last swig of my beer and then tossed it in the recycling bin by the door and headed inside.

"Well it's about damn time, we're starving," Drew said from his spot at the table next to Wanda. I was a bit surprised to see the Commander there sitting at the table like he belonged there. He did, didn't he?

"Sorry, Steve we started without you. This one here couldn't wait." Rhodey said motioning toward Drew with a finger.

"Hey, I've been out on a mission for the past three days with Daisy and crossed like three different time zones, sorry if I'm a bit cranky." He drew out the word sorry.

"You sound just like Barton, after missions," Romanoff commented toward the black-haired Infantry Commander.

"Barton never had to deal with enhanced persons and no Thor doesn't count, he didn't have to shoot him."

"Are you starting to regret your new position within S.H.I.E.L.D., I'm sure the Director could move you somewhere, you are more suited." Vision spoke up.

"Nah, Vizh I'm good, it's better than dealing with Troopers all day, and I don't have Coulson breathing down my neck as much now."

"Enough talking, I don't know about ya'll but I'm eating, Rhodes you going to say, Grace." Sam offers. Everyone sat down at the table and bowed their heads as Rhodey began to say, Grace.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Shawarma Palace

Downtown Manhattan, New York

Tony and his family had just sat down to a nice meal of shawarma at the Shawarma Palace. It was definitely low key and less fancy than Tony normally dined, but the place had grown on him.

"This is some good food, Tony," AJ said as he sipped his soda. Root beer, he had to set a good example for his kids after all.

"It really is Tony thank you for bringing us here," Katrina said as she looked at her brother in law thoughtfully.

"Really, it's no big deal, I used to come here all the time with the team after…" Tony drawled off quietly.

"Dad, can we have money for the ball machines please," Eddie asked his dad.

"Yeah please daddy," Lizzie asked sweetly batting her brown lashes at her dad. AJ looked at his two 9-year-old son and 7-year-old daughter, and the looks on their faces.

"You know you guys are too old for those machines, plus you're just gonna loose them like you do every other trinket."

"But dad," Eddie whined. Ethan at this point looked up at his older brother to see what his daddy would do. He hated whining with a purpose. Whining got you nowhere, and usually a spank on the butt. Ethan didn't like spankings they hurt lots.

"No buts you two know no means no, isn't that right."

"Yes, sir." AJs' two oldest choruses in unison and they go back to quietly sitting at the table. Ethan resumed the coloring of his placemat.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh bro." Tony looked at his niece and nephew and their downtrodden faces. "Over toys really."

"You'll understand when you have kids' Ton, they need limits and boundaries, they'd just loose 'em in the move anyway, with the rest of their larger possessions." AJ gave his older brother a pointed look. Half the things his kids got from their 'favorite uncle' had to go in storage. Base housing even for Officers' still didn't allow for much extra room.

"Move, you're PCSing again, where to this time?" Tony asked curiously. AJ looked at Katrina and his kids.

AJ got up at this point and looked at his brother. "Follow me," AJ said as they walked towards the bathroom in the small restaurant.

"Okay bro what gives the secrecy man."

"Not secret, just don't want the kids' hearing this, well yes, we're moving, because as of a week ago I'm no longer a service member of the United States Armed Forces, according to the U.N." Tony thought that that was a stab at him, and the Accords. "Look, Tony, I'm not blaming you at all you injecting me has helped me tremendously with the pain I had in my leg from the shrapnel among other things."

"But the military doesn't want an Enhanced individual in their ranks." Tony surmised.

"Actually, quite the contrary, they'd love to have me within their ranks for another ten years or more," AJ replied.

"Then why…" Tony started before his brother cut him off.

"Because I don't want to be used Tony, I'm no ones' puppet. It's just like you and the reason you shut down the weapons manufacturing section of SI, and why you've kept Iron Man so close to the vest. You didn't want to be used to cause harm or for the suit to fall into the wrong hands."

"I get AJ I do, I really do, I can't imagine how this must be for you, the Corps was your life."

"Yeah." AJ sighed a bit heavily and leaned on the back wall where the sinks were. "Hey, I don't really wanna talk about this, in a restaurant bathroom, what d'ya say we go back to the Tower and talk."

"Sure, we could do that," Tony replied. "But first we get dessert for the kiddos."

"Tony."

"Don't you 'Tony' me, we're getting dessert," Tony said pulling out his older brother voice that he hardly used. Only for really serious conversations and this was a serious conversation.

"Fine." AJ conceded and the two brothers walked out of the bathroom back towards their table.

* * *

New Avengers Facility

Upstate, New York

Dinner had gone better than I thought, with Drew there. It was amicable and there was even laughter from Bucky. It was a long time since I'd heard him laugh like he had at dinner. Drew had actually brought dessert for everyone, no bake Canadian cheesecake bars. All the way from Canada. Drew knew what I sucker I was for anything cheesecake. Just look at how well Sams' moms' cheesecake went over with us. Could barely keep it for a week.

It seemed like an unspoken peace offering. The little cheesecake bars were delicious I had about half a dozen of them. He even showed us how to make them. Apparently one of his stops on the mission with Daisy had brought them to Alberta, Canada, and he knew a little dessert pastry place there.

"Back on the porch Rogers. You know I think you spend more time here than the rest of us people may start talking." Drew commented from the back door a lopsided smile on his face. I looked over at the man, I considered a friend, he was only in a dry-fit black athletic t-shirt and black sweats now. But I knew from experience the man was armed. Maybe not with a gun, but he was armed.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Bucky, Carson he's rubbing off on you," I said.

"You know Rogers, you can call me Drew," Drew said moving away from the door to sit next to the super soldier on the back step.

"Only if you call me Steve," I said smiling into the green eyes that stared back at me.

"Alright Steve, I'm sorry I've been such an asshat about this whole Tony and the Accords thing."

"No, no need to apologize, I get it, Tonys' like a brother to you, you didn't like seeing him hurt." I watched Drews' face scrunch up a bit at that.

"Bit of an understatement Steve, you left him half freezing to death, with no power to the suit, if Tony hadn't already called Friday to call for backup he would've died out there and you just left him."

I hadn't known that. Tony did make it out of Siberia, but I hadn't known how. Now I knew. "I know saying I'm sorry won't cut it, but I am," I said as sincerely as I could muster.

"We maybe on the road to amends, I mean we're going to be working together with this new STRIKE team and all." So, the new team wasn't just a rumor. I thought to myself. "But I'm not the one you need to grovel with." With that said Drew stood up from the step and walked back inside the compound. I watched Drew walk back into the compound, and then got up myself a clear direction in my mind now. I would make this right with Tony, I just had to show him.


	4. Story Update

Story up for adoption

My story STRIKE Team Alpha I'm putting up for adoption whoever wants to take on this story and continue it can. Just PM me about it if you wish. I just can't write this anymore. If you want to change the story up go ahead I give who takes it full creative license to do with the story what you wish. Sorry to all of you who favorited, reviewed and were following. Hopefully under new ownership it will continue and be finished.

\- Sincerely,

AgentHaler

Sorry again guys and gals.


	5. Shout Out to a friend

Shout Out to Agent Walker 05 - Hey all I know I haven't updated in a while I'm stuck with a bit of writer's block unfortunately. Plus, work has been taking up a lot of my time. Any who I have a friend who just started an SYOC. You should really go check out her story titled: Agents In Training - Team Echo, it's her first SYOC and she could really use some OC's to move the story forward. Any help to her would be greatly appreciated. Just thought I'd send this along your way. Thanks.


End file.
